op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrosia
Ambrosia is a female warrior hailing from Amazon Lily, a nigh unheard island to many that cater to females. Ambrosia, while not the strongest, was confident in her martial prowess. Once twenty she was told to seek a partner off-land. She wasn't receptive of the idea and she totally didn't storm off under the pretense of finding a partner to further her training. Nope, totally didn't. Well.....what the Amazon Lilies don't know won't hurt them. Appearance General Appearance This beauty turns heads whenever she walks into a room. She has cascading violet hair that fails near the floor. She takes in her surroundings with her sharp, narrow violet eyes. Her face is delicately feminine and beautiful in the classical fashion. Her body is curvaceous with gentle curves and smooth skin, although her body is tempered beneath this facade. She sports a toned midriff, arms, and legs. Personality Having been raised in Amazon Lily Ambrosia is bluntly ignorant of customs. She never saw a 'man' before leaving Amazon Lily. She takes some delight in finding new discoveries in the world, and expanding her knowledge. This pales in comparison to the joy she feels battling with others. This fair maiden is a battle-hungry junkie, since that's what she's done since her childhood; train and fought. Despite the cold gaze she carries she's quite eager to jump into the fray of battle with little plan of action except 'punch things harder than they punch you'. She has excellent planning skills; A+. She's aloof and brutally honest. She is quick to insult others and the honesty that is comes from makes the insult hurt that much more. She values her independence above all. She left Amazon Lily because signing away such a thing she will not do. She instills the belief of the Apex Predator. She believes the strong should rule over the weak, and this behavior shows as she'll readily turn anyone she bested in combat into her servant with the threat of more violence to keep them inline. Character Background This is where you would write about your character's history and what brought him or her to this point in their life where they wanted to adventure to the seas. Try and refrain from characters with heavy political ties or trying to directly or indirectly involve them with important or mod-controlled characters. These character backgrounds are meant to be updated thoroughly at the end of each event your character has been apart of. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: Nothing Yet. Aspects # Aloof # Muscle-Head # Individualistic Stat Points Abilities Snake Charmer Ambrosia is capable of befriending snakes and making companions out of them. However, she is currently only able to control one snake. This is due to cultural reasons that limit her mindset on controlling a plethora at once, causing her to hinder her full potential. Kuja Tribe As a member of the Kuja Tribe, Ambrosia is an exceptional warrior. With a strong body and a combat-sense to go with it, she is a volatile being that is more than capable of protecting herself from a good portion of her adversaries. Ability Costs Snake Charmer Kuja Tribe Cost Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Kuja Combat Ambrosia is capable of Kuja Combat, which is a designated fighting style that uses snakes as weapons. Through this, she is capable of causing her victims quite the amount of status problems. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters